Entre gritos e declarações
by Beatriz Sempere
Summary: Depois de uma terrivel briga com James, Lily descobre...[naum sou boa em resumos, mas não deixem de ler][OneShort]


_**Entre gritos e declarações**_

—**_NÃO POTTER!EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ_**—gritava uma garota de cabelos ruivos e lindos olhos verdes, chamada Lílian Evans. Esta gritava com James Potter, um garoto de cabelos despenteados, olhos castanho-esverdeados e muito lindo, era um dos garotos mais desejado pelas garotas de Hogwarts.

—**_POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER SAIR COMIGO?ME DIZ O QUE TENHO Q FAZER PRA VOCÊ ACEITAR!—_**ele agora também gritara, já estava ficando irritado, cansara de ficar insistindo pra q ela aceite a sair com ele, cansara de correr atrás dela e só levar patadas.

—**_PORQUE VOCÊ É UM GALINHA, EGOÍSTA, EGOCÊNTRICO, CANALHA, METIDO, INFANTIU..._** —gritava ela, mas foi interrompida por James que gritou:

—**_XEGA! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE QUE EU MUDEI? QUE MUDEI POR VOCÊ?—_**perguntou ele indignado.

—**_E POR QUE VOCÊ MUDARIA POR MIM?—_**perguntou ela, gritando cada vez mais alto.

—Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? —ele indagou, parando de gritar, agora falando em um tom de voz cansada—Heim?Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que te amo Lily?Só você não vê isso.

—Se você realmente me amasse, não ficaria com outra aos amassos logo depois de pedir pra sair comigo—respondeu ela parando de gritar também.

—Não sei se você percebeu que eu não faço mais isso, que este sétimo ano eu só pedia pra sair com você, não pedi a mais ninguém, somente a você, mas pelo visto você nem notou. —disse ele cansado—Cansei! Cansei do jeito que você me trata, sempre com quatro pedras na mão, estou sempre correndo atrás de você e só levando patada. Por isso decidi que vou desistir de você, tentar te esquecer, por mais difícil que seja—ele falou triste.

—Então desiste!Vai fazer um favor a mim. —respondeu Lily.

—É o que eu vou fazer. Desistir de você. —logo após dizer isso, ele saiu da Salão Comunal da Grifinória deixando lá uma Lily a beira de lágrimas e muitos olhos curiosos.

Lily subiu para o seu dormitório, encontrando lá Marcela, Marlene e Alice, suas melhores amigas.

—Que show, heim Lily? —falou Marlene.

—Cala a Boca Lene—respondeu Lily nervosa.

—Lily! Você gosta do Potter? —perguntou Marcela, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Não houve resposta.

Alguns minutos depois:

—Não sei porque, mas triste por ele ter desistido de mim—comentou Lily.

—Você tem certeza que não sabe Lily?—perguntou Alice à amiga.

Lily refletiu por alguns minutos e chegou a uma conclusão: "Estaria eu, Lílian Evans, apaixonada por James Potter, o garoto que recuso a aceitar o convite dele para sair há três anos??NÃO!Não pose ser verdade".

—Não pode ser—falou Lily—eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele.

—Lily, fique calma—Lene tentou tranqüilizá-la.

—Não tem como não se apaixonar por ele depois de tudo o que ele fez—disse Marcela.

—Ele realmente te ama Lily, dá pra ver isso nos olhos dele—falou Lice.

—Agora você tem que ir falar com ele, se declarar—disse Marcela.

—É, deixa teu orgulho de lado e vai falar com ele, vai se melhor para os dois—apoiou Lene.

—E vai fazer um favor aos ouvidos de todos também—brincou Marcela.

—Mas eu tenho medo—desabafou Lily.

—Medo do que? —perguntou Lice.

—De ele fazer comigo o que faz com as outras—respondeu ela.

—Ele não vai fazer isso—consolou Marcela.

—Ele te ama, não seria capaz de fazer isso com você—apoiou Lene—Ele mudou por você.

—Lily, vai falar com ele amanhã—falou Lice.

—Fique tranqüila, ele seria incapaz de te fazer mal—disse Marcela.

—Ta decidido, amanha você, Lily, vai falar com o Potter—afirmou Lene.

—Ta bem!Amanha eu vou falar com. E seja o que Merlin quiser—concordou Lily .

—Isso ai!— falaram as outras três juntas.

No dia seguinte...

—Potter! —chamou Lily—Quero fala com você.

—Diga—ele respondeu.

—Queria te pedir desculpas por eu ter sido grossa com você ontem, não queria brigar com você.

—Mas brigou, e me machucou.

—Por favor, me desculpe.

—Tá desculpada. Mais alguma coisa? —perguntou ele.

—É... Na verdade... Sim!

—Então diga, não quero perder muito tempo.

—Você seria capaz de ser menos grosseiro?

—Não!Você que quis que eu te tratasse assim.

—Eu nunca quis.

—Estou te tratando do jeito que me trata.

—Mas parei de te tratar assim.

—Ontem você me tratou desse jeito.

—Ontem é ontem, hoje é hoje.

—Fala logo o que quer.

—Que você fosse menos grosso comigo. Não parece que me desculpou.

—Diga logo, _por favor._

—Obrigada. É que ontem eu pensei e...

—E... O que Lily?

—É que... —ela não sabia o que dizer— descobri que não quero que desista de mim

—Mas por que, você falou que iria ser um favor a você.

—Estava enganada.

—Mas por quê?

—Porque... Porque...

—Diga logo—James estava ansioso pela resposta.

—Porque ontem descobri que te amo, mas não conseguia ver—Lily começara a chorar.

—Você não esta de brincadeira comigo não, né?

—Olha pra minha cara e vê se eu estou com cara de quem esta brincando?

—Ei! Calma, não precisa chorar—disse James, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto dela e fixando seu olhar nos lindos olhos verdes dela. Como aquele olhar o deixava doido. Ele foi se aproximando dela até a envolver em um beijo doce e apaixonado. Quando pararam para tomar fôlego, ela suspirou no ouvido dele:

—Te amo mais que tudo nessa vida.

—Eu também. Você acabou de me fazer o cara mais feliz desse mundo—ele sorriu e a envolveu em outro beijo.

**N/A: Gente essa é minha primeira fanfic, me desculpem caso não tenha ficado legal, mas mesmo assim deixem reviews _please_. **


End file.
